It's Jasper's Fault
by tears on a black rose
Summary: my first lemon...but its pretty damn good. Jasper and Alice are having a moment and his emotions get the better of Edward and Bella. OOOHHH! Rated M for the lemon!


"I'll be right back." Edward said, shutting the door, leaving me alone in his room. He had left saying something about telling Jasper to keep it down. I looked around, bored, and sighed. He was really taking a while. I looked over at his shelf of CD's and picked one out. It was a plain black with white script writing the name of the band on the front. The script was beautiful and elegant, but no where near as beautiful as Edward's.

The door shut behind me and before I could turn around, Edward's arms were around my waist. I smiled, happy to have him back.

"What are you up to?" he asked into my ear. A series of shivers traveled down my back and I felt him grin.

"I like looking at your CD's." I said as I looked down at the CD case.

"Hm…" he sighed, his voice a rumble in my ear. More shivers ran through me and my heart skipped a beat. He began to kiss my neck lightly, tracing back and forth from my jaw to the base of my neck. _Breathe_ I told myself.

"What was wrong with Jasper?" I asked, my voice shaky as I tried to form coherent sentences.

"Him and Alice were having a moment…multiple ones to be specific." he mumbled against my neck.

"Oh…" I said breathlessly. I couldn't figure out why it wasn't affecting me until he paused behind my ear, inhaling. "Do you want to leave so they don't bug you?"

"Not unless it annoys you." he mumbled against my ear. _Form coherent thoughts!_

"No…" I managed to breathe. "Let's…stay…here…" I couldn't take it; he was so mean.

I let him tilt my head to the side, giving him more space to explore. He left no place on my neck unkissed and slowly moved to the other side.

"Its not fair." I managed to breathe out.

"What?" he asked against my neck.

"How you can make me…stop breathing just with one kiss." I answered, breathlessly.

"Believe me," he mumbled, "you're wrong." Quickly, he spun me around so I was facing him. He took the CD from my hands and slid it back onto the shelf. Before I could question him, he crashed his lips against mine. I had to remember to breathe. His hands traveled to my back, pulling me closer, and finally to my butt. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him, bringing us closer.

I felt something soft beneath me, and realized we had moved onto his bed. He laid me down gently, supporting himself so he wouldn't crush me. Our kisses deepened and we began to pass the boundary that he had always kept. I shifted myself so that one of his legs was between mine. As he moved back down to my neck, he paused at my ear.

"Bella…if you want me to stop…"

"No" I managed to breathe out. "I'll blame Jasper for this." He laughed into my ear and continued kissing my neck. My hands entwined in his hair, pulling him closer to me as I dragged my leg up to his hip. I felt him growing against me and I grinned. This wasn't me, this wasn't the normal Bella. This was someone else; someone more bold.

He was having too much fun like this; I had to have my turn. Carefully, I shifted my hips and rolled us over so that I was on top. He went to turn us back over, but I leaned down to his ear and whispered:

"It's my turn."

He sighed, but wait…did I see a tiny grin on his face? I grinned to myself; it was time to make him feel like he made me feel. I shifted my legs so that one was on each side of his hips and began at his neck. I bit lightly at his ear and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling us closer together. I got my payback on his neck, but then had another idea. Slowly, I began to unbutton his shirt, kissing his chest along the way. When I got to the bottom, right above his belt, I left a kiss and his head popped up.

"Bella, you don't-"

"Shh…I'm not." I said, kissing above his belt. His head fell back and I grinned. He was all mine now. I moved up his chest, kissing all the way up, but suddenly, I bit down lightly. I must have taken him by surprise, because he jumped for a moment. I bit down the sides of his chest and down his stomach, kissing my way back up. I went for his lips and we kissed again.

Slowly, I began to grind our hips together. He was growing against me, and I couldn't help but to feel bold and good about myself. I never would have thought anyone would have felt this way about me. He began to push back, and soon, we were pushing hard against each other. His hands traveled down to my butt, squeezing and rubbing tightly. I moved back down to his neck, gently and tauntingly kissing him. What was that? Was that…a growl? It came from deep in his chest as I bit down on his neck. Simultaneously, I bit down on his neck, he growled, and gripped harder against my ass. I couldn't help but to laugh quietly.

"What…you think that's funny?" he growled playfully. I moved back up to his face, our lips barely touching.

"Yes. I find it hilarious." I whispered and he growled again. Before I could process what happened, I was on my back with him on top of me. "Hey!" I laughed lowly and he growled back. I reached my hands up to his shoulders, pushing his shirt down and throwing it onto the floor. He was my perfect God, and all mine.

"Well that's not fair." he growled in my ear. "Yours isn't so easy to get off."

"Hm…isn't that the point?" I grinned. He gripped my shoulders and pulled my arms up over my head, caressing them gently. The two icy stones which were his hands moved to the bottom of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head, all while gently dragging over my stomach and chest. He was NOT fair at all.

"Much better." he grinned, diving down at my neck. He left a trail of kisses from my neck down to my chest, leaving me out of breath. Suddenly, I jumped up as he bit down on my breast.

"Edward!" I gasped, and he looked up at me with fear in his eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"No…I thought you were…" I began and he grinned.

"No, I wasn't. I was getting revenge." My favorite crooked smile came across his face and I sighed, letting my head drop back down to the bed. He bit down again and again, all the way across my two breasts. He brought himself back up to me, kissing my lips passionately again. I moved my hands down to his jeans, popping the button open. My lips grinned against his as he slid his jeans down with one hand. He went for my jeans, but I stopped him, letting my hand trail down to his boxers where something in particular was growing and becoming hard.

"Oh God!" he growled as I moved my hand against him. A growl escaped his chest as he pulled my hands up, pinning them above my head. "_That's_ not fair." I grinned as he leaned back down, pressing his lips against mine. He reached down with one hand, holding mine with the other, and unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor. "This is in my way." he complained, nudging my bra with his nose.

"Well you can't get rid of it unless you let go." I grinned and he shook his head. He began to kiss me again as his free hand unclipped my bra from behind and (at vampire speed) pulled it off of my hands. I narrowed my eyes at him and he grinned wider, leaning down to my chest. I needed to touch him, know he was real, but no matter how hard I pulled, he wouldn't let me go. "Edward…" I breathed and he let go of my hands, immediately pulling them both to my chest. Did I just growl at him? It must be contagious…

After kissing for a while, I brought my hands back down to his boxers, tugging them down. When I couldn't reach anymore, I pulled them down with my feet, purposely dragging my legs against his. He let go of my chest, and made his way down my stomach, kissing it back and forth, just as I did to him. He bit my sides and my chest again, and I couldn't suppress the moan that was built up in my throat. Finally, with his teeth, he dragged my underwear down, tossing them to the floor. He kissed his way up to me, leaning to my ear. He was hard against me, I could feel it.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

"I've never been any more sure." I breathed.

"It's going to hurt…" he questioned.

"I trust you, Edward. I love you with every ounce of my body and every part of my soul." I answered. Mentally, I was preparing for this pain.

"I love you too, so much, it's unimaginable." he replied and moved back to my lips, kissing me with so much love and passion. It was different than any other kiss we've ever shared.

Slowly, he moved himself into me and looked down into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered kissing me once again. Finally, he had broken through me. The pain spread through my body and I suppressed my cry. He must have sensed it, because he leaned over me again. "Bella, do you want me to stop?"

"No." I breathed. He kept going, back and forth, and soon, there was no more pain. It was amazing; back and forth, in and out. My hands gripped at his muscular back, and if he were human, I would have left so many scratch marks.

We both had reached our highest highs at that point, and finally, we both collapsed onto the bed. He turned over, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling into my hair.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I said, and sleep overcame me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

END!!!!!! FIN!!!!!!!!!!!! idk…R&R if you want.


End file.
